Devilish
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Axel is a demon, and has his sights set on one pretty pinkhead human. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

Devilish

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language, OOCness)

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Summary: Axel is a demon, and has his sights set on one pretty pinkhead human. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I own 10 Fold, but nothing else.

Author's Note: I can guess that y'all know what my favorite pairing is by now. But anyway, here's some more smut from me. In Axel's POV. Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

"Demy! Demy, come here and look!"

"Axel, are you looking at that guy again?"

I licked my lips and looked down into the mirror that reflected the Earth at a sexy pink-haired man. Dem came and sat on my bed next to me.

"Isn't he hot?" my tail made suggestive movements while my lips curled into a smirk. My buddy sighed.

"You've been watching this guy for three months now, Axel," he reminded me. "And every day, you go through hormonal withdrawals 'cause you look at him for too long and you're a pervert."

"Satan's my dad, so I'm supposed to be bad," I winked. Then I turned back to the mirror with a wistful sigh.

"Do you even know this guy's name?"

"Marluxia."

"How old is he?"

"22."

"What does he do?"

"Stripper at this place called 10 Fold. His stage name is Minx."

"Okay, man, you're officially a stalker. You scare me, Axel."

"Oh no no, I would obtain my stalker status by knowing his favorite drinks, where he likes to shop, what he likes to eat, knowing that his toy collection is in the second drawer of the nightstand by his bed--"

"Axel! If I said you're a stalker, then you're a stalker," Dem shook his head at me. "Why don't you go down to Earth and take him if you want him so bad?"

"Oh yeah! I never thought of that!" I gasped excitedly. "Damn it, I should've thought of that!"

"Your slow-ness really amazes me sometimes..."

--

I flew down to Earth in my boxers that night and slipped into Marluxia's condo. Really kept and luxurious lookin', just how I expected it. I made my wings, horns, and tail disappear while I walked around and checked out the place. The red neon clock in his bedroom read 11:28.

_If I remember right... he should be home any minute..._

And right as I expected, I heard the front door open. I sat on his bed and waited for him to come in. The bedroom door opened and my wet dream walked in, wearin' ripped up leather pants and a matching leather jacket with silver skulls all over. His pink hair was in a long braid and slung over his shoulder.

Damn, he looked twenty times sexier up close!

"Who the hell are you?" he exclaimed. "How did you get in here?"

"Name's Axel, and how I came isn't important. Next question."

"Will you wait here while I call the police?"

"Not necessary, Marluxia. Human police can't do anything but sit on their asses and do the same dirty shit the people they arrest do."

"How do you know my name?" he murmured, pulling out his cell phone. "And what do you mean by 'human police'?"

"I'm a demon, got it memorized? Straight from the fiery pits of hell, born and raised. I've had my eyes on you for a while, and I came to make you mine."

Marluxia blinked at me and I smirked.

"A demon? You really expect me to believe that?"

I made my horns, tail, and wings appear and bared my fangs.. He walked toward me and looked a little harder.

"Are they real?" the blue-eyed definition of sexiness touched my horns and wings. I smacked his ass with my tail and he yelped.

"Definitely real, believe it, baby. So, are we done playin' 20 Questions? I think we need to move on to somethin' a little more fun..."

I yanked Marluxia down and pinned him to the bed. I looked that sexy body over again and licked up the side of his neck.

"Ah! W-what are you doing?" he gasped.

"What I said I came here to do. I'm gonna make you mine..."

I kissed him hard and pinned his hands up above his hand. My tail wandered between his legs and he arched up into me with a moan. I reached over and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. I cuffed his hands and nibbled my way down his neck. His skin tasted like fresh strawberries.

"Mmmnn... _ahh, more_..." Marluxia moaned, biting his bottom lip.

"My pleasure, baby."

I ripped off his jacket and pulled his pants and underwear down his legs. My tail went for his entrance while my lips went for his swollen package. Marluxia moaned my name loudly and shuddered. I bobbed my head up and down, careful of my fangs, and my tail prodded for entry down south. With a little force, it slipped inside and blue eyes slid shut.

"Shit, it's so hot inside you," I chuckled around the head of his cock. My tail was moving in and out of him with no problem, so I deemed him ready for my cock. I took my tail out and licked up his erection one more time before sitting up. Marluxia rolled on his stomach and wiggled his ass

enticingly.

"Want more... fuck me now..." Marluxia murmured huskily, lookin' at me over his shoulder.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah," I grinned. I spit on my cock and spread it all over, and then with one thrust, I pushed my cock all the way inside his ass. He screamed my name and clutched at the sheets.

"You ready, Marluxia?" I kissed his lower back. He nodded and I licked my lips.

I started out deep, hard, and fast, spurred on and turned on by his delicious mewls. I could hear him whispering my name under his breath like a fuckin' mantra.

"Is it good? You like it hard, don't ya?"

"Mmm, so good! I love it, Axel, _yes_!"

I curled my hand around and stroked him hard. He shuddered deeply and whimpered.

"Gonna cum... shit, I'm about to cum..."

"Let it go, baby, and _cum_ for Daddy..."

Marluxia screamed my name again and came, covering my hand with his hot release. I thrusted a few more times before I bit down hard on his shoulder and stained his insides with my goodness. We both panted for breath and I licked my mark before collapsing on his back.

"I loved it, Axel," Marluxia gasped slightly, takin' my cum-covered hand and licking his release all away. I groaned at the sexy sight.

"They tell me I'm a devil in the sack," I brushed away his hair and nipped at his neck. "A naughty devil that can't be sated. Ready for round two, baby?"

Marluxia turned to look at me and wink.

"Take me to heaven again, Axel. Or in your case, take me to hell."

I chuckled and licked my lips.

"All passengers please fasten your seatbelts, and get ready for a bumpy ride..."

* * *

Tell me what you think! XD

--

SB


	2. Chapter 2: The Dinner

Devilish

--

Same rating, pairing, and disclaimer.

Summary: Now that Axel has his Marluxia, what kinds of things do they have in store for them?

Author's Note: I thought about it, and I just might add some little side adventures/chapters to this. I don't know how many, so we won't put a number on it right now.

I wanted to introduce Satan, so you finally get to meet him! In narrator's POV. Hope you like it!

--

SB

* * *

"Satan! Oh _Satan_! I know you're here!"

Axel twirled and spun around the devil's room. Satan opened the canopy around his bed and looked at the redhead like 'I want to rip your wings off and kill you'.

"Axel, what is so damn important that you have to interrupt my happy time?" he said lowly.

"I'm in love! You hear me, Juan? I'M IN LOVE!"

"Muy bueno, amigo!" someone said from inside the enclosed bed.

"You're always in love, Axel," Satan didn't look impressed. "What makes this one any different?"

"Uh... he's not a demon? He's a stripper?"

"A human?" the Devil raised a brow. "Now that's not like you. I thought you said 'Humans are the extra lab rats God didn't want after he finished fucking around with creating angels, demons, and animals, so they have no purpose or use like back hair'."

"Yeah yeah, but this guy is different! He's gorgeous, he's a fuckin' ace in bed, he's narcissistic, he's a fighter, _and_ he's in love with my tail."

Satan contemplated the information and Axel had started his twirling again. Then he grinned.

"I want to meet him. You'll see him again tonight, right? We can have dinner."

Axel looked at him incredulously and twirled into the dresser.

"You want to _what_??" he screeched from the floor.

"I want to meet the man who is making one of my sons so happy. Is that a crime?"

"No, but I don't trust you. You like to play with stuff that isn't yours, especially people's boyfriends and husbands."

Satan feigned a hurt look.

"Axel, I'm so hurt that you don't trust me."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not. Anyway, be ready by 8."

Axel twirled out of the room when he heard Juan scream 'Ay papi!'.

* * *

"So... I'm going to have dinner with Satan?" Marluxia asked, straightening his hair.

"Yup. At 8 o'clock."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

Axel hugged his lover from behind and sobbed dramatically.

"HE'S SO EVIIIILLLL! JUST SO DAMN EVILLLLL..."

"He _is_ Satan. I don't think he's supposed to be like Mr. Rogers, hon."

"Well they're both delusional and they both have a bad taste in fashion..."

"Axel, do you really want me to go? I won't if you don't want me to."

The redhead sighed and hugged Marluxia tighter.

"He has this tendency to take things that don't belong to him, especially guys like you. And I don't wanna incur the wrath of the original bad-ass or anything, but I'll kill for you, you know that, right?"

The pinkhead grinned and kissed Axel's hand.

"I know. So, you want me to go?"

"... yeah."

"Alright then. Now if you'd be so kind, detach yourself from my backside and let me finish getting ready."

"But I looooooovvveeee your backside!"

"AXEL!"

--

Marluxia patted his lover's leg reassuringly. Axel's other knee kept bouncing up and down and he was smoking his seventh cigarette of the evening.

"Calm down, Axel," Marluxia said comfortingly. "It won't be as bad as you think."

"It'll be worse... and he's gonna try and drug you or something... and then he's gonna--"

"Axel! Look at me!"

The redhead turned and blue eyes looked at him sternly but lovingly.

"No one is taking me from you, human or not. Got me?"

Marluxia kissed his lover and grinned.

"You're right, Marly. It's all good, nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Oh my, I'm sorry for being late."

Wide green eyes looked up and met deep red ones. Satan wore a leopard print shirt with leather pants and boots, and his floor-length black hair was in a braid over his shoulder. Next to him was a shy looking brunette.

"Axel," the devil purred.

"... Satan..."

* * *

To be continued... soon, hopefully XD  
Let me know what you think.

--

SB


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner, Part II

Devilish

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and summary.

Author's Note: Here's the dinner. Hope you enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

Satan slid inside the booth so he could be in front of Marluxia. Axel growled.

"So, you're the pretty little thing that's making Axel so happy?" he smiled.

"Yeah, that would be me. I'm Marluxia," the pinkhead extended a hand. Satan was going to kiss it, but Axel slapped him in the face with the menu first.

"Axel!"

"We already ordered drinks for you," the redhead grumbled. "Best red wine in the house, right? I got your boy toy a Sprite."

"Oh, you remembered," the Devil smirked. "And how rude of me, I didn't introduce him to you. This is Miguel."

Miguel whispered a 'hello' and hid behind his menu.

"You always liked 'em shy and compliant, didn't you?" Axel sneered.

"I like them anyway I can get them," Satan looked at Marluxia and licked his lips.

"Here are your drinks," a waiter said, slipping the three glasses and one beer bottle on the table. Axel took his bottle and started chugging.

"Axel, slow down!" Marluxia reprimanded. "The drink isn't going anywhere!"

"We're ready to order," Axel wiped his mouth and set the empty bottle down. "I want the Half Rack of Baby-Backs."

"I'll have the Chicken Fresco," Marluxia said next.

"The Shrimp Diablo for me. Miguel will have the Chicken Tenders, with fries instead of the steamed broccoli."

"Alright, I'll go put this in and it should be out soon!"

* * *

"So, Marluxia, tell me about yourself," the red-eyed demon smiled.

"Well, I--"

"I didn't see your usual path of destruction following you when you came in," the redhead interrupted, lighting another cigarette.

"Three car accidents, five break-ups, two riots, four bank robberies, and..."

"The old man who jumped off the twenty-story building," Miguel added with a nod.

"Yes, that's it. They said he yelled something about evil nurses and the wrong medication..."

"So... bad things always happen when you're around?" Marluxia asked, sliding a little closer to Axel in case something happened.

"It's like a curse, in a way," Satan replied. "Things always seem to go wrong when I'm around a lot of humans."

And almost like Satan asked for an example, a waiter walking past their table tripped and his tray of food hit the couple in front of him. Someone yelled 'It's overflowing!' and men started pouring out of the bathroom. They knocked over a table where a lady was about to light a cigarette, and then the floor caught on fire. After a moment, the sprinklers cut on. A runaway convict came through the window and three cops came in behind him.

"Right on cue," the devil chuckled.

"That," Axel growled, "was my last cigarette."

"Well, I guess we can have dinner at my place," Marluxia sighed.

"Sounds delightful."

Satan and Miguel began to make their way out of the restaurant. Marluxia got up and began to follow them, but his demon miscreant yanked him back down.

"Damn, I can't resist you when you're wet..." the redhead murmured against his lover's neck.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marluxia tried to get out of Axel's grasp. "We're in the middle of a mini-Apocalypse, and you're _horny_?? Plus we have Satan around here who kept touching me under the table, and--"

Axel's phone started to ring and he opened it.

"Satan has left the area, babe," the green-eyed demon grinned and handed Marluxia the phone.

"'_Terribly sorry, but Miguel is rather anxious to go back. You know what water does to demons. will make it up later, adios_.'"

"So," Axel smirked and kissed the pinkhead's neck," in the booth or back at your place?"

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't that good. I've had a lot on my mind lately. But let me know what you think!

--

SB


	4. Chapter 4: I Belong To You

Devilish

--

Same rating, disclaimer, pairing, and summary.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I was gonna post this as a separate one-shot, but decided to put it in this. 10 Fold does belong to me, and Minx is Marluxia's stage name. Hope you enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

The bass beat thumped and the sexy man's hips moved in little hypnotizing circles. They rocked from side to side as he licked the pole down. He caressed his body and licked his lips, pretty eyes searching for that certain someone in the crowd. Minx wrapped a leg around the pole and ground his groin against it, chuckling to himself as a flurry of green blew onto the stage. He worked his body to the song and stroked his body dramatically, feeding off of the crowd's screams. And his final split down to the ground earned him even more applause. Minx locked eyes with his lover before the curtain closed and the crowd screamed a 'farewell'.

* * *

Minx barely had time to unlock his door when a firm body pressed up against his back.

"Killer as always," a voice chuckled lowly.

"I was born to tease, baby What more can I say?"

"You can say 'Yeah baby, fuck me harder!' like you always do..."

The pinkhead chuckled and turned, meeting warm, moist lips.

"Wanna do it in here?" Marluxia whispered, licking his lover's ear. "Or can you wait 'til we get home?"

"You feel this?" the redhead brought his tease's hand down between his legs. "This ain't gonna wait 'til we get home, baby."

Marluxia chuckled and opened the door. Axel shut and locked it after they went inside, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. Marluxia led him to the couch and sat him down.

"Relax, babe," Minx winked, kneeling between his lover's legs. He undid the button on tight grey jeans and pulled out Axel's hard cock. Axel licked his lips and hissed when hot wet lips swallowed him up. He threaded his hand through silky, rosy hair. Axel could feel his boy toy's sneaky tongue caressing his hungry flesh teasingly. Devilish blue locked onto Axel's face, taking in every delicious expression he made.

"Is it good, baby?" Minx asked, making a show of running his tongue up the side of Axel's cock. Axel wound his hips up and licked his lips.

"The best, believe it. Keep that up and I just might finish before we get to the good part."

"I agree."

Marluxia licked his lips and pulled off of Axel's now-slick member.

"Want me on top?"

"Hell yeah..."

The pinkhead slipped off his pink stilettos and took off his lacy white boy shorts. Axel grinned when the sexy man straddled his hips and kissed him languidly.

"You know..." he breathed softly against the redhead's lips, "before I came on stage, I got so horny thinkin' about you, babe..."

"Really?" Axel chuckled. "Is that what I do to you?"

"Mmm... I played with myself while thinking of you inside me... driving me crazy and filling me up inside..."

Axel slipped a finger in his lover's hole and smirked when Marluxia's breath hitched.

"You've been such a bad boy," the green-eyed redhead murmured lowly.

"Then punish me, babe..."

Axel lowered his lover onto his cock and both of them moaned. Marluxia wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and purred.

"Move me, Axel..."

Their hips moved slowly, then gradually sped up. Axel kissed all of Marluxia that he could reach. The pinkhead moaned and trembled as his cock rubbed against their heaving chests.

"Oh fuck, _yes_... give it to me..."

"Damn, Marly, you're killin' me... oh _fuck_..."

The tip of Axel's length began to brush against that special spot inside of Marluxia, and he groaned his lover's name. Marluxia moaned and kissed Axel hard, letting his tongue roam in that warm, familiar territory, playing with his lover's fangs.

"Shit, Axel, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna--!"

Axel's tail slipped between their sweaty bodies and wrapped around his cock. Marluxia gasped Axel's name, his sticky sweetness coloring both of their chests. Axel bit into Marluxia's chest and came a few thrusts later.

"Now... you really are mine," Axel licked the bite on his lover's chest. Marluxia chuckled and ran his hands through wild red hair.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, baby."

* * *

I know it's still kinda short, but I've been busy and my brain hasn't been working right. But tell me what you think!

--

SB


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise, Part I

Devilish

--

Same rating, pairing, disclaimer.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Probably not my best, but hope you enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"Axel, what do you want from me??" Dem whined as his friend dragged him into his room.

"You gotta help me, Dem."

"Help you do what?"

Demyx sat on Axel's bed and Axel flopped down next to him.

"I want you to help me throw Marluxia a birthday party."

The mullet-haired demon blinked.

"Say what now?"

"I. Want. You. To. Help. Me. Th--"

"What the hell do you expect me do?"

"We need to find a place, music, food, other people... and I need to buy him a gift..."

"Why should I help you? You ate my ice cream yesterday."

"I told you," Axel groaned, "Satan said he bought it for me. The ice cream the he owed me for getting him Juan."

"It had my name all over it, Axel. And why would you believe him anyway?"

"You believe anything when you're drunk."

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Buy me some more ice cream and we got a deal."

"Alright, alright, jeez..."

--

_Later..._

"Now here's the deal, Dem: we have exactly one week from tomorrow to get ready. I figure a day to organize, two to find a place and people, two days to get party favors, one day to set up, and the last day to double-check everything. Cool?"

"I guess so..."

"Alright. Now what kind of theme do we want?"

"Umm... how about an exercise kinda theme? You know, with body builders and everything?"

Axel smirked at Demyx.

"You always did like 'em big and buff, didn't ya?"

Dem pouted cutely and crossed his arms.

"I have a body-builder fetish, I admit it. But you know, there might be some advantages to this theme..."

"Such as?"

"Everyone could be in costume, including your boy-toy," Dem grinned when Axel's mouth started to water. "You know how sweaty you get when you're working out? And then you just might take off that drenched tank top 'cause you're so hot?"

"Mmmm... go on..."

"Or you could hit the treadmill and run for a few minutes, right? And you know just how short those shorts can be. Those little--"

Axel shuddered and bit his lip. Demyx face-palmed and scooted away from his friend.

"You just creamed your pants, didn't you?"

"Umm, maybe..."

--

Day 1

"Ok, so we're going with the excercise-gym theme, right?"

Axel double-checked, writing notes on a pad.

"Yeah," Dem answered from the bathroom.

"So do you actually wanna have it in a gym or get a place that we could make into a gym?"

"An actual gym, I guess. We don't have the money to get gym equipment."

"We can steal some from the weight-loss torture room," the redhead grinned.

"We could do that. But wouldn't Satan find out somehow?"

"Not if I can help it. He already wants to molest Marly and I'm not gonna give him another opportunity to do it. We'll just find a gym, then. And we're getting some body-builders to be waiters, right?"

"Most definitely," the blue-eyed demon walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"And I'm gonna ask Mike downstairs to make me a devil's cake with a stripper pole coming out of it and a mini-Marly swirlin' around it..."

"Wow, Axel. A stripper pole cake?"

"Oh yeah. Only the best for my boo, ya know?"

"Yeah yeah. Now what about the guests?"

"I was thinkin' we could ask the people at his job. We can talk to his boss at the club and to his agent."

"Agent?" Dem asked, putting some deodorant on. "For what?"

"He just got into modeling. Right now he's doin' work for this bondage magazine, _Toys for Bad Boys_."

"No wonder you two are so compatible. You're both sex addicts."

Axel laughed and Dem went to go find some clothes.

"So tomorrow we need to find a place, right?"

"That's the plan. Now get out so I can get dressed."

"You have nothing I haven't seen before, pal," the redhead grinned. "Hey did you ever trim that forest growing down--?"

"AXEL! OUT!"

* * *

Day 2

"Okay, so the YMCA is booked next Thursday," Axel huffed. "And you're probably anemic from all those nose bleeds you had..."

"Couldn't help myself," Dem said with his head back and tissue up his nose. "Every guy there had a twelve-pack--"  
"Don't start thinkin' about it or you'll have another fit," the redhead warned him.

The two started to walk down the street when someone bumped into Axel. He turned sharply.

"Yo, what the hell--?!"

"My bad, ma-- oh my _God_..."

Axel stared into identical green eyes. The stranger also had long red hair, short on top and long in the back. Instead of teardrops, there were red slash-looking marks under his eyes.

"Uh, are you guys twins?" Demyx asked, looking back and forth between the two frozen men.

"...Axel? Is... is it you?"

Axel's eyes widened and he blinked.

"Reno?"

"No, I'm losin' my mind..." the man called Reno said, stepping away. "You can't be Axel. He died four years ago in a car accident."

"Hit and run, right? Two boys were on the way home from the movies, and a white car lost control and hit them. The boys' car flipped over four times and ended up in the ditch. The white car sped off before the cops came. The driver had some scratches and a broken arm, and the passenger..."

"The passenger was ejected out of the car," Reno finished, trying not to cry, "about 200 yards away. He died instantly."

Axel gave Reno a big hug and Ren hugged back harder.

"Shit man, a part of me died that day when they took you away from me. Are you an angel or something?"

"Nah, a demon actually," Axel corrected, stroking Reno's hair. "Damn, I can't believe that I found you, Ren. My baby twin..."

"This is a heart-wrenching reunion and all," Dem cleared his throat, "and I'd sniffle if there wasn't tissue up my nose, but can we take this to a less public place? Too many people are watching."

"Yeah, your friend's right," Reno pulled back, rubbing at his eyes. "Come on, I don't work too far from here. We can talk there."

Axel nodded and he and Demyx followed the redhead. They walked for about 20 minutes until they reached a black and white building. The red neon sign on the roof read '10 Fold'.

"Wait a minute, you _work_ here?" Axel asked incredulously. "My boyfriend Marluxia works here."

"Actually, I own the place," Ren winked. "So you're Marly's new beau, huh? He had described you to me, but I didn't think it was you. Come on inside, we'll talk."

--

"A surprise birthday party, huh? Sounds like fun," Reno laughed.

"Yeah, but we're having trouble finding a gym," Demyx said. "Do you know where we can find one?"

"I have a gym in my house. You can have it there."

"Really, bro? Awesome! You wouldn't mind asking the guys here to come, would you?"

"No problem. I'll talk to them tonight."

"Thanks a helluva lot, Reno. We've got some catching up to do, so I'll definitely see you soon."

"Here's my number," Reno handed his twin a card. "Hit me up later, yeah?"

"Definitely. Catch ya later, Ren."

"Later, bro."

--

"Wow, Axel, you didn't tell me you had a twin," the blue-eyed demon said.

"Shame on you, Dem. I told you when I first met you. You were too high to remember anything."

"Anyway, Hell is gonna be even wilder when he gets there."

"Better believe it. Now come on, we still have things to do and people to see. And please take that tissue out of your nose, Dem, it's disturbing people..."

* * *

Tell me what you think! XD

--

SB


	6. Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise, Part II

Devilish

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and pairing.

Author's Note: Here's another little chapter. The birthday party is coming up soon!

--

SB

* * *

Day 3

"Is that his agent, Axel?" Dem asked, peering through the window of the modeling building and pointing at someone.

"Yeah, think so. Does he have short, purplish hair?"

"It's a woman, not a man."

"Marluxia said his agent is a _man_, Dem. A being with a penis."

"I know what a man is, smart ass," Demyx retorted, "and I'm telling you that's a chick!"

"Can I help you two?" a soft, deep voice asked. "You're distracting the models."

Axel whipped around and gasped in surprise. There was a tall person standing behind him, face beautifully accented with dark eyeshadow and black lipstick and dressed in a dark blue tank top, black hot pants, and black heels.

"Oh shit! You scared the-- what the hell?? Are you a woman? Never mind, I see your Adam's Apple."

"Yes, I am a man. And who might you two be?"

"I'm Axel, and... the drooling guy is my friend, Demyx. You're Marluxia's agent, right?"

"Yes, I'm Zexion. So you're Marluxia's charming boyfriend."

"Yeah, that would be me. I wanted to ask you if you and the other models would come to Marly's surprise birthday party Thursday night. It starts at 8."

"Of course we'll be there."

"Awesome," Axel grinned. "See ya then. Come on, Demy."

The redhead dragged his friend away. Zexion winked at Demyx before walking back inside.

"Axel, he winked at me!" the blue-eyed demon said happily.

"Wipe the drool off of your mouth, Dem."

* * *

Day 4

"Your house is freakin' _huge_, Reno!" Axel said in amazement.

"Mansion, Axel, a _mansion_. Come on in."

Axel took in his surroundings with awe, looking from room to room as they walked through the mansion.

"Here's the gym, Axe," Reno grinned, pushing open the white doors.

The gym was about the size of a condo. There were many different types of equipment, from bench presses to a rack of barbells to the treadmills. There was even a snack bar in the corner with an assortment of healthy snacks and a refridgerator full of water.

"Damn, this is great!" Axel exclaimed.

"Thanks, yo. I'm surprised the guys aren't down here workin' out."

"Guys."

"Yeah, my butlers and my bodyguards work out about 3 times a week."

"Really?" Axel replied. "How many guys?"

"About 15. Why?"

"Can they be waiters for the party?"

"Sure, I'll talk to them."

"Thanks."

Axel looked at his twin and noticed that something was weighing on his mind.

"What's up, Reno? Something on your mind?"

Reno lit a cigarette and sighed.

"Nothing much... I still can't believe you're in front of me right now. I thought I'd never see you again."

"To be honest, I thought the same thing, Ren. I kept seeing the accident replaying over and over while I was six feet under. Then Satan dug me up and invited me to Hell, and I took the offer. He considers all of us demons his children, and we kinda think of him as our Dad."

"Wow, that's crazy," Ren exhaled.

"Yeah, but it's not too bad. At least, not as bad as people make it out to be. It's not that hot there either."

Reno laughed and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Glad you're doing okay, though, Reno."

"Yeah, glad you are too."

Axel's phone started to ring and he looked at the Caller ID.

"It's my boo!" Axel squealed.

"And he hasn't changed a bit..." Reno chuckled to himself.

* * *

Satan's ears perked up and he sat up straight.

"What is it, papi?"

"Fernando, I think a surprise party is in the works," he murmured.

"I know there's a fiesta going on down here," the Hispanic demon smirked, grabbing Satan's erection through his pants.

"You naughty boy, you..."

* * *

I know it's short, sorry! I'll try to make the next two longer. Tell me what you think!

--

SB


	7. We Interrupt This Program

We interrupt this program to bring you a special news flash.

Well... not a news flash... but something just as good.

* * *

"Axel, you look hot in that police uniform."

"Really Marly? You sure these pants don't make my ass look too big?"

"No, Mr. Over-Dramatic."

Axel posed in front of the mirror and Marluxia came up behind him.

"So, are you gonna arrest this bad little boy or are you gonna keep teasing me?" the pinkhead purred hotly, reaching for his boyfriend's crotch.

Axel whipped around and pinned Marluxia to the bed before cuffing his hands behind his back. The demon ripped off his lover's sexy boy shorts and slapped his perfect ass.

"Silly me, I almost forgot to give you a cavity search..." the redhead licked up his back. Axel slipped three of his fingers inside of Marluxia's mouth, a familiar tongue coming out to greet the prodding digits. The slender stripper moaned greedily. Axel pushed in his fingers a little deeper and moved his fingers around. Then he nodded in satisfaction.

"Good here... how about back here?"

The redhead took out his now-wet fingers and pushed them inside Marluxia's entrance, smirking when Marluxia screamed.

"Ah! I sw-swear there's nothing on me!"

"Really, sweet cheeks? I feel a lump in there. What do you think that might be?"

The pinkhead shivered and Axel kept rubbing his fingers against his sweet spot. He licked his lips when he heard Axel's belt hit the floor and his pants unzip.

"No, please don't!" Marly begged, desperation and fear evident in his voice. "I didn't do anything!"

"Shut up and enjoy yourself, pretty boy..."

The cop pulled Marluxia's hips up and pushed his length all the way inside the tight hole in one thrust. He bit his lip and started a fast rhythm, reveling in his sex kitten's moans. Axel's tail slipped around Marluxia's hip and stroked his cock.

"Oh shit! I'm coming!" the blue-eyed man moaned huskily

"Yeah, that's it, baby, come for me..."

Marluxia gave a deep moan and trembled as he came, staining the sheets with white hot droplets of liquid pleasure. Axel thrusted a little more before coming as well, biting into his lover's shoulder and marking him inside with his release.

"Shit, Axel, you fit that role all too well..." the pinkhead huffed, looking at his lover out of the corner of his eye. The demon chuckled breathlessly.

"Well when I see you, I love givin' you a cavity search," he replied. Marluxia rolled his eyes with a smile.

* * *

"Damn... hand me a tissue, Alejandro."

"Satan, should we be listening in on them like this? I'm getting excited..."

"Then let Papi take care of you..."

"Ay dios mio!"

* * *

We now return to our regularly scheduled program...


	8. Chapter 8: Birthday Surprise, Part III

Devilish

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and pairing.

Author's Note: Here's a new chapter. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

Day 5

"Hey, welcome to Party Palace! My name is Janey, let me know if you need anything!"

Axel and Demyx satred at the over-excited flamer employee and carefully walked through the store.

"Geez, they try too hard sometimes," Axel shook his head sadly. Dem made a disgusted face.

"Oh no, he just--! Axel, he deep-throated his pen!"

"That's great, Dem. what a spectacular moment," the redhead said absently, putting napkins and plates in the cart.

"No, Axel, that was one of those jumbo-sized foot-long pens... oh shit, he's licking his lips at me..."

Axel yanked Demyx back with wide eyes.

"Okay, so we know Janey is a professional man-Popsicle eater. Don't make eye contact or he just might try to get you in the store room alone."

"Hi gentlemen, can I help you?" a voice purred in Axel's ear. He slowly turned to see an old, hairy guy in a Party Palace shirt with the name tag 'Carlito'.

"Uh... oh God... n-no, we're fine, thanks."

Carlito sashayed away and Axel shivered.

"Dem... listen to me carefully. Grab the red cups and pink cups on the other side. I'm gonna grab the balloons... now run! Go! GO!"

Axel sped off and Demyx nearly went through the shelf to get to the other aisle.

"Irate shoppers on aisles 9 and 11!" someone said over the P.A. system. A mob of Party Palace employees headed towards the two demons. Axel and Dem sped through the self-checkout and flew out the door.

"You'll come back!" one of them yelled. "There's always going to be a party!"

Axel was doing 30 miles an hour on the cart and Demyx was on the front end.

"Wait, wait! You passed by the car!"

Axel screeched to a stop and went back to the car.

"I don't have anything against gay guys, but the 'I'm-out-the-closet-and-I-burned-it-down-after-I-shut-the-door' ones freak me out," the redhead huffed.

Dem nodded and tossed the bags in the backseat.

"Not only that, but I think those guys were ultra-super desperate..."

"Yeah, well... let's get the hell out of here before they change their minds and try to skip out here and attack with their magical pixie dust..."

* * *

Day 6 (late at Reno's place)

"I'd like it to be ready before 7, yeah. 4:30? That's awesome! Thanks!"

Axel shut his phone and did the happy dance.

"Food will be here at 4:30?" Reno asked from the kitchen.

"Hell yeah!"

"Damn, you're happy like it's your birthday," Dem grinned, eating more chips.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? Mike said he would make the cake, we've got the best place, we found a DJ earlier today, body-builders, food--"

"Whoa, you didn't tell me when you got the body-builders!"

Axel grinned cheekily.

"They'll be here tomorrow night, pal, in their little black booty shorts and white tank tops--"

"Shit!" the blue-eyed demon grabbed his nose. "Reno, where's your bathroom?!"

"Around the corner to the left, man."

"Payback's a bitch, Dem!" Axel laughed loudly. Reno shook his head.

"So, what did you get Marly for his birthday?"

"I got him a... uhm... oh shit, I didn't get him anything!" Axel sprang up in horror. "And double shit, all the stores are closed now!"

"How could you forget the most important thing, Axel? But don't worry, I got you, bro. I happen to know of a little a place that has some good stuff."

"You do?? Thank you, Ren, you saved my ass!"

* * *

Day 7 (early in the AM)

"Here we are, Axel," Reno said, getting out of the car. Axel looked at the sign with wide eyes.

"Oh Holy Hell..."

* * *

Well, it's the day of the party. Oh what fun awaits us tonight? And what the hell is Axel gonna get Marly? You'll find out soon! (hopefully)  
And I hope this chap. came out alright... I had a long day, but I wanted to do this for you guys.

--

SB


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Surprise, Finale

Devilish

--

Same rating, disclaimer, and pairing.

Author's Note: Finally! The party! Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

Day 7 (early morning ctd.)

"Reno, I don't know if you noticed... but this is PetSmart."

"So it seems," Reno grinned. "Follow me."

Axel followed his twin into the store, looking around skeptically. It appeared to be your regular PetSmart, with the cats and birds and dog food and everything. Reno led Axel to the very back of the store and moved one of the puppy beds. He entered a code into a key pad and the entire shelf of beds rotated and revealed an elevator.

"Okay, this some really creepy shit," Axel murmured, slowly following Reno into the elevator. "We have secret elevators and hallways in a damn PetSmart. What's next, a secret section in the back of Victoria's Secret where they do sex change operations?"

"Nothing down here will kill you, I swear, Axel."

The elevator stopped and a camera dropped down from the ceiling.

"What's the password?" a silky voice asked. Reno smirked.

"Hmm, I think it's 'I live to please and serve you, Master'. You know who it is, hot stuff."

"It's been a while, Reno. Come on in."

The camera reeled back upwards and the doors opened. Axel blinked unbelievingly.

"There's a fuckin' _store_ underneath PetSmart??" he exclaimed, looking around with wide eyes.

It was almost like a small-scale mall. There was a clothing section and shoes section, and then in the distance Axel could see an entertainment with TVs and video game consoles. In the other direction, there was a sex-shop section filled with walls of hard-core toys and costumes for role-playing.

"Better believe it, bro.," Reno grinned.

"Goodness, it really has been too long, Reno."

A tall, pale man in a gorgeous black suit walked toward them with a little smile. He had cat-like green eyes and long silver hair pulled back into a braid.

"Can't be helped, baby, we're both busy men," Reno replied, kissing the man. "Seph, I want you to meet my brother, Axel. Bro, this is my boyfriend."

"Whoa, whoa, _boyfriend_? And you didn't tell me sooner? I'm so hurt."

"Well he usually called when you were engaged in your sex texting with your boy-toy, so I didn't bother you."

"Point taken. Nice to meet you, Seph."

"The pleasure is mine, Axel," Sephiroth shook his hand and smiled. "What brings you to my store?"

"I need a last-minute birthday present for my boyfriend."

"Oh, not a problem. Follow me."

--

"I still can't believe that hot guy is your boyfriend," Axel put his bag in the backseat and shut the door.

"Yeah, I'm a lucky bastard," Reno grinned.

"And that store is fuckin' awesome. Marly's gonna love his gifts.

"You spoil him too much, Axel. You had to get him the most expensive--"

"Shush!" the demon hushed his twin. "The readers don't need to know what I got my sugar-tush!"

"Oh yeah... gotcha."

* * *

Later (7 PM)

"Axel! Axel, wake up!" Demyx shook his friend. "The party starts in an hour!"

"My cookie, Satan, mine...nnggnn..."

"Stop speaking tongues and wake up, dumb ass!"

Axel wiped off the drool and looked at the clock. He nearly did a Spider-Man jump to grab his clothes that were on the chair across the room and danger-rolled into the bathroom.

"Are the tables set up, Dem?"

"Tables almost finished, the DJ is on his way here, servers are getting dressed, food's already here... ooh, the servers..."

"No peeking at man-buns, ya hear? I would like you to keep all blood and bodily fluids to yourself."

"Sure... -whispers to self- but I set up cameras in the bathrooms..."

Axel re-appeared in some basketball shorts and a red wife beater with sneakers. The two heard the doorbell ring.

"7:17. Who the hell would come this early?"

"Axel, the cake is here!" Reno yelled.

"Yeah, I wanna see this stripper cake you asked Mike for."

Axel and Demyx made their way to the gym.

"Axel, do you see those servers? There are eight-packs and tight shorts all over the place!"

"They're tumors covered in baby oil, Dem."

"A stripper Marluxia cake?" Reno laughed at his twin as he approached. "You're terrible."

The two-layer cake was frosted with pink and white icing and standing on top was a man in blue capris and a pink top with little white heels on. His face was intricately iced to match the birthday boy's. The mini-Minx leaned against the pole with his right leg wrapped around it.

"He looks more like a cop to me for some reason..." Demyx said.

"That's my boo," Axel sniffled. "Righting the wrongs of society one strip club at a time. Can't believe we've been together for 6 months."

The doorbell rang again and a server popped his head in the gym.

"Would you like me to let Sephiroth in, sirs?"

"Oh yeah, let him on back," Reno nodded.

The man nodded and left. Soon Sephiroth, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, entered the gym.

"Good evening gentlemen," he murmured lowly.

"Hey sexy. Glad you make it."

"Who is _that_?" Demyx blinked, entranced.

"Reno's boo. He's hot in a 'you-could-kill-me-and-I'll-still-wanna-rape-you' kinda way, don't you think?"

"Actually, Axel... I agree."

Axel introduced Sephiroth and then the server came back.

"There's a Mr. Zexion here with his models."

"Zexion's here?!" Demyx squealed. "Let him in!"

The blue-eyed demon high-tailed it out of the gym greet him.

"He acts like an obsessive fan girl," Reno murmured.

"Yeah he does..."

Demyx returned with Zexion and eight other models.

"Axel, how lovely to see you again," the short-haired agent murmured. Axel looked at them all dressed in their 80s-centric exercise outfits.

"Zexion, this is my brother Reno and his lover Sephiroth."

The men exchanged their greetings.

"These are the other models Marluxia works with: Lance, Brent, Klaude, Ross, Pierre, Paulo, Darren, and Reynaldo."

"There are some men from the club here!" someone yelled from upstairs. After a moment, a line of men filed in the gym.

"Fellas, you're on time!" Reno smirked. "Introduce yourselves!"

"Saix," a bluenette said.

"Xemnas. It's a pleasure."

"Vincent."

"Cloud."

"Rude."

"Kadaj."

"Yazoo."

"Leon."

"And I'm Zack. Yo."

People began to chit-chat and the servers came down to do their job.

"It's about time for Marly to be getting here," Axel looked at his phone. "You told him to be here at 8, right, Ren?"

"Yep."

Someone turned the lights on and off three times, the signal that the guest of honor had arrived.

"Okay, everybody shut up! DJ, get ready!" the redheaded demon hissed. The lights shut off and the door opened and closed.

"There comes a time in every man's life that he is set up," Axel murmured into the microphone. "His friends send him into a darkened room alone with the encouraging words 'Don't be afraid! Enjoy yourself, buddy!' But a part of you is afraid. There might be something horrid lurking in the shadows... like a woman in heat... or perhaps the pixie dust-wielding flamer who hasn't been laid and can smell you like a vulture smells death. However, there are no flamers here. There are no women here. It is just a gathering of men for one special occasion..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" everyone shouted. Marluxia's favorite song 'Gimme More' blasted through the speakers. Marluxia's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped.

"Aw, this is so awesome guys!" he giggled. He hugged everyone in his path and finally reached his boyfriend.

"DId you happen to do all this?" he asked, raising a brow. Axel smirked.

"Maybe I did, cutie. And I must say, I love the outfit."

The pinkhead wore a red tank top and short white shorts with some sneakers.

"I knew you would. That's why I wore it."

"Alright you guys, let's get pumped up!" the DJ laughed, and 'I Like To Move It' came on. Someone stepped in front of the crowd and started the routine. And like it had been rehearsed, everyone jumped in and did it with him. There were leg lifts, side stretches, mountain climbers and cherry pickers while the servers benched pressed and lifted weights to the beat. It was like a West Side story scene minus the singing but plus a gym and a DJ. Oddly enough, Zexion, Demyx and one of the servers named Chuck went missing halfway through the routine.

* * *

"There has to be somebody who has heard of 10 Fold, Antonio," Satan sighed. "My sources told me the party would be there."

"There it is!" the Hispanic boy pointed with glee. The two slipped inside ninja-style and Satan stared with wide eyes.

"What in the _world_ is going on here?? 'Old Folks Charity Night'?!"

"Oh son, I've been waitin' to see you," an old man with a cane grinned toothlessly.

"I'm not your--"

"Dennis my boy! How nice of you to visit your old man!" another man wheezed, smiling behind his oxygen mask.

"Back off, Jefferson! He's my boy, not yours!"

"To hell with you, Brantley!"

"Oh George, my sweet husband," a woman sighed, clutching to Satan's leg. "I knew you'd come back for me. I knew you'd leave my daughter and come back to me!"

"Wait a minute! You people are delusional and-- Antonio, help me!"

"PAPI!" Antonio yelled helplessly as his lover was dragged away in a sea of wrinkly skin, grey hair and walkers.

* * *

The pinkhead opened another card and gasped excitedly.

"Axel! We're going to a spa for the weekend!"

"Hell yeah, babe!" Axel yelled.

"Thank you, Xem," he winked. Xemnas winked back. The pinkhead was surrounded by all types of presents, from shoes and clothes to flat irons and curling irons to money and jewelry.

"And this bag is from... Reno. Let's see what you got me..." Marluxia rummaged through the bag and pulled out some car keys."Ren, don't tell me you got me a freaking Austin Martin."

"I sure did. It should be at your place by now."

Marluxia squealed and gave Reno a big hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"Try to upstage me, huh Ren?" Axel sneered at his twin when Marluxia sat back in his chair.

"No way I could do that. Yours is a lot better."

"And the best for last," the Minx sighed, grabbing his lover's bag. He pulled out a big digital picture frame, and different pictures of the couple flashed on the screen. Marluxia gave a big smile.

"Press the black button," Axel told him. Marluxia pressed it and a recording clicked on.

"Hey babe, it's you know who. I didn't really know what to get you for your birthday, but I finally decided on this. It's something you can keep forever and everytime you look at it, you'll see all the good times we've had together. I could talk about those times all night. They were so good because I was with you. I fell in love with your pretty smile, and your gorgeous body, and those deep blue eyes of yours. You make me laugh and smile all the time and you're always there for me. I think about you all the time, and when I'm not with you I feel so lonely and depressed. I don't ever want to give you up, Marluxia. I don't want anyone else to have you. So I'm gonna ask you... will you stay with me forever, baby?"

Marluxia's eyes watered and he looked up to see his lover on his knee with a beautiful diamond ring in his hand.

"So will you, Marly?" Axel said softly, smiling.

"Most definitely, yes," he sniffled, and Axel slid on his ring. Marluxia nearly jumped in his arms in tears and everyone cheered. Demyx, Zexion, Chuck, and another server Mike came out of the bathroom looking more than ruffled.

"What'd we miss?"

* * *

I made myself cry with the ending. So, one more chapter to go of our adventure! Stay tuned. XD

--

SB


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding The End

Devilish

--

Same rating, pairing, and disclaimer.

Author's Note: The last chapter! I know this isn't the traditional way to do a wedding, but I'm too tired to write out a huge wedding ceremony, so these two are gonna have a simple lil' something. My version of getting hitched super-quick.

--

SB

* * *

_(A month later, the day of the wedding, at Reno's house)_

"I'm ultra nervous. My heart is about to jump out of my chest. Oxygen isn't reaching brain... having stomach pains..."

"Axel, you're not in labor. You're getting married," Demyx said, straightening his friend's tie.

"He's right, bro. Everything's gonna be cool."

"You guys are right," the redhead sighed. "I'm getting worried over nothing. We're gonna have a simple short little wedding in my brother's huge backyard and a kick-ass honeymoon... ooh, honeymoon..."

Demyx and Reno shook their heads. They both knew where his mind was headed.

"If that's what'll calm you down, buddy, then you think of your kick-ass honeymoon. Just don't bust a nut when you get out there with the officiant. That'll be disturbing."

Axel gave a deep, blissful sigh.

"Hey Axel, did Marly decide on a dress or a suit?" Reno asked. "He told me he went shopping, but he couldn't make up his mind."

"He wouldn't tell me shit. Zex went with him, didn't he Dem? Did Zexion tell you anything?"

"Groom has five more minutes!" the florist hissed outside the door.

"Yeah yeah yeah!"

"Well it doesn't really matter. I mean, you're gonna marry him either way, right?"

"I am, Dem. Hell, he'll look good in either one."

"You know... I really can't remember if I've seen him in men's clothing before," Dem thought aloud.

"Marly's style is flirtatious with a shot of femininity. The only time I really see him is at the club, and he barely wears anything. That don't count."

"After we do it, he wears my clothes if he has to get up again. Does that count?"

"Why did I even ask that out loud..."

"The ceremony's starting!" someone shouted from outside the door.

Dem and Reno grinned before running outside to their seats. Axel checked his hair and breath one more time before taking a deep breath. He walked out of the house and into the backyard toward the gazebo. It was decorated all over with pink and red roses, and two big bouquets of each color stood on both sides of the entrance. Demyx, Reno, and Zexion smiled at him comfortingly. The officiant nodded solemnly.

Then Marluxia came out of the house. He wore a beautiful white suit with a pink tie and vest and his hair was pinned back with a red rose. The pinkhead faced his soon-to-be husband with a smile.

"If you have vows to exchange, please exchange them now," the officiant murmured.

"My beautiful Marluxia. You know that you're the only one for me, the only one I could ever want. You mean more than life itself to me. I want to do whatever I can to make you happy and make you smile. I'll be your oxygen, your world, your life support. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Marly."

Axel heard his friend sniffle from the side.

"I can't ever forget the day we first met, Axel. You made an impression on me that would never go away. And as I got to know you better, I started to fall for you more and more. Your wild hair, your gorgeous eyes, and your outrageous sense of humor kept me entranced. And when you held me, I felt like you swept me away into another world. I felt so safe and warm in your arms that I never wanted you to let me go. And every time you held me I felt so alive. I love every little thing about you and I always will. There is no one else for me but you. You're the only thing on my mind, the only thing I can think of every hour of every day. I put my heart and soul in your hands, Axel. I love you so much."

"Axel, if would you please give Marluxia his ring."

Axel picked out the band from his pocket and slipped it onto Marluxia's finger.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, Axel?"

"I do."

"And Marluxia, if you would please give Axel his ring."

Marluxia pulled out a similar band and slipped it onto Axel's finger.

"Do you take this man to be your husband, Marluxia?"

"I do."

"By the power given to me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss."

Marluxia yanked Axel to him and kissed him hard, tears of joy flowing down his cheeks. Their small audience clapped.

"Such fierce passion," Zexion said to Reno and Demyx. "They do make a cute couple, though."

"Yeah they do. I think it's 'cause their perverted tastes are so similar."

"Perverted tastes?" Axel raised a brow. "If I recall, my dear Demy, the night of Marluxia's birthday party you went MIA in the middle of the dance routine. A little ménage à trois, I believe?"

"No evidence. You can't prove it," the blue-eyed demon blushed.

"Then who said 'Yes, I've been bad! I'm a bad little slut who stole your husband!'?"

"Axel you bastard! Give me the tape!"

Axel swooped up his new husband and ran for his life to the limo with Demyx hot on his tail.

"I think we're in for some interesting times," Reno shook his head with a smile.

"I'd definitely have to agree."

* * *

Well you guys, it's been a fun ride. Thanks for tagging along! Until next time! XD

--

SB


End file.
